If No One Believed
by Spotty1006
Summary: What if no one believed in StarClan, and StarClan barely existed anyway? Join four cats on a journey to teach the four Clans that there is an afterlife. Contains character death.
1. A Different Past

**I've got enough stories. But I feel like writing this one.  
I was thinking about how almost everyone in Warriors believes in ThunderClan and that no where near THAT many people believe in God. And it hit me. Not like bacon. But seriously, what if StarClan hadn't appeared to the fighting cats?  
It's something interesting I felt like exploring. I took a turn towards the Christian way and needed to make four new cats that I'd never use anywhere but here (like in a bunch of places.) So allow me to introduce you to the main characters:**

**  
Rocklegs- gray tom with amber eyes. ThunderClan warrior. Personality......his is kinda like Crowfeather and Breezepelt ish.  
Icebreath- blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. RiverClan deputy. She's extremely friendly with her Clan, but with the other Clans, her tone is so icy, you can almost see the ice coming from her breath.  
Spottedpath- black she-cat with amber eyes. ShadowClan warrior. She is extremely shy around everyone, many believe she lacks the ability to talk.  
Tigerhead- brown tom with green eyes. WindClan warrior. He daydreams a lot, always fantasizing himself as the winner. He's the most ambitious cat in WindClan, yet his skills don't back it up. He got his warrior name from being known as the cat that's like a tiger, but only in his head.**

**This is long, so I'm going to end with the fact that you won't see these cats even mentioned until at least the next chapter. You might find this chapter a bit familiar, but I've made enough changes due to the fact that I can't find the first Field Guide.

* * *

**Many cats were gathered in one central clearing. A clearing with four trees. And a giant rock. Somewhere, someone got the giant rock reference and started laughing their tail off, but everyone else stayed clueless.

Back to topic. Clearing with four trees and giant rock. Snicker. One could think this place was sacred.

Unfortunately, the ancestors of the Clans didn't think. At least not very well.

"I should lead us all!" a cat named River exclaimed.

"No, I'm better than you!" Wind growled.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I'm the BEST cat to be the leader."

"Stop!" Thunder growled. "You're bickering like kits! There's only one way to settle this dispute."

"And that is...?" Wind prompted, hiding a guilty look.

"_I_ shall be the ruler!" Thunder announced.

"No way," River spat. "You're not fit to rule us all."

"Let's fight over it!" A cat called Sky suggested.

"Let's fight over it!" Shadow suggested, her eyes gleaming.

"That's what _I_ said!" Sky spat.

But everyone ignored Sky. Seriously, Sky wasn't a part of this. Seriously, we words don't remember Sky's gender.

So the four cats claiming to be the best leader leaped into battle. Sky jumped in to fight Shadow, since Shadow ignored Sky. Soon, it was a full scale fight with everyone fighting.

Obviously, with such a fight, deaths are expected. But even with a fight this big, no one expected HALF THE CATS to die. Rounded, obviously. Obviously. Snicker.

Ahem, it took a little bit for this to register in a certain cat's mind. But he realized, all right. And he made a decision.

"STOP!" Thunder announced. "Have you noticed how many cats have died? How many cats have completely faded from our lives completely?"

And all the cats that were SUPPOSED to go to StarClan were suddenly Dark Forest cats. And not even that lasted long. Too bad. Besides, Thunder was doing fine.

Back to the cats we care about, the fighting stopped.

"You're right..." Wind admitted.

"Stop the madness!" River commanded.

"I suggest we split into four groups, no, four CLANS, one for each of us. Find territory, mark it, and live out our lives as rivals," Thunder proposed.

"That could work..." Shadow admitted.

And so the four cats became the leaders of four Clans. Oh, and Sky did too, but no one really remembers anything about THEM.

* * *

Many moons passed, but only four cats ever joined StarClan: Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind. They were the only ones who believed in some kind of afterlife. Everyone else joined the Dark Forest and faded from memory. Especially them SkyClan cats.

* * *

**He he he he......giant rock. Snicker, sigh. No one gets it, do they?  
Anyway, I've got this started. That's good. I'm currently working on writing WITP and BOAFFT (if you can decipher my abbreviations), so keep a look out for them.  
I'm surprised. Someone really DID grieve for Spottedpaw. I certainly didn't really. But I'm still surprised.  
Anyway, the awesome four come next chapter. You can probably guess their lineage if you know anything about the New Testament.**


	2. The Mistake of Rocklegs

**Yes. I DO have the greatest cousin ever.  
On that subject, how can you not remember? 'OMG a giant rock'...? Then again, I'm not sure if you saw that. Oh well.  
So welcome to the life of Rocklegs as I procrastinate really late at night. 'Why haven't you updated', you ask? Because I knew I was going to do Rocklegs first and couldn't remember his personality for the life of me. First I could only remember Icebreath, then I could only remember Tigerhead. Tigerhead is awesome.  
So personality review- Rocklegs is like Breezepelt Crowfeather-ish. So...misunderstood, hates everyone, that sorta thing. At least I say misunderstood. Maybe it's because- RAMBLING alert. I'll stop and just start writing.

* * *

**Rocklegs stretched. There was something about dreams that sometimes made them better than the real world. Sometimes, it made them worse. Unfortunately, he couldn't even remember his dream, or if he even had one.

What pointless thinking.

Springtail, a white she-cat with dark green eyes and a brown tail, who was also the ThunderClan deputy, poked her head into the warriors den. "Rocklegs? We need you for a hunting patrol."

"Whatever," Rocklegs growled. He didn't like Springtail all that much. She was too happy with the world. Something about her somehow made him respect her, but he didn't know what.

More pointless thinking! _I need to stop that._

Blinking a couple of times, Rocklegs padded out of the warriors den and over to the hunting patrol, made up of Indigoheart, Tigerstorm, and Thrushpaw. Not including himself.

Indigoheart, the cat in charge of the patrol, nodded. "Alright, then, if Rocklegs is ready, then we can get moving."

"I'm ready," Rocklegs told Indigoheart, and the patrol set off.

* * *

Soon after emerging through the ravine, the hunting patrol split apart. Indigoheart and Thrushpaw went towards Fourtrees, Tigerstorm went towards Twolegplace, and Rocklegs found his paws taking him to Snakerocks. Going with the flow, Rocklegs continued until he reached his destination.

Currently it was the end of leaf-bare, so no snakes were around. Unfortunately, the cold weather also meant little prey. However, to Rockleg's surprise, plenty of mice were about, scurrying this way and that.

Rocklegs couldn't believe his luck. Something about this was strange, but that didn't stop him from crouching into the hunting position, stealthily creeping forward, and pouncing on a mouse. Right before he dealt the death blow, right at the last second, Rocklegs made a mistake.

He hesitated.

After all, who was he fooling? Something was fishy about all these mice around during such a cold season. Rocklegs swallowed his suspicion and dealt the death blow. But it was too late. The mouse had already squeaked.

Rocklegs looked around, but all the other mice were gone. _Why did I hesitate? _Not bothering to dwell on the subject, he picked up his one mouse and ran back to camp. After all, there wouldn't be any prey around for fox lengths if any of it had sense. Sometimes not even that.

* * *

"You only caught ONE MOUSE?" Thrushpaw asked, shocked. After all, the apprentice had caught two thrushes and a vole, better than Rockleg's pathetic catch of a mouse.

"I hesitated," Rocklegs admitted with a defensive growl. His gaze shifted to his paws. "After all, there's way too much prey out for leaf-bare."

"Leaf-bare is ending. Besides, the prey can do what it wants," Indigoheart told him.

"I can't believe you could be related to Thunderstar himself and pull a pathetic move like that," Tigerstorm added.

"It just happened! It was a mistake!" Rocklegs spat. "Why can't you three just DROP IT? Leave me ALONE!"

Shocked, the other three watched as Rocklegs dropped his mouse onto the freshkill pile and entered the warriors den without another word.

* * *

**You'll find these four cats have something in common. Guess and umm....just guess okay?**

**So, angry kitty is related to Thunder? Well, I don't blame him for exploding, given his personality and the fact his Clanmates kept teasing him. My StarClan, it's like me against Thistlefang, Spottednose, and Spottedstar themselves. Only I'm like that pretty much ONLY when they're giving me a hard time. Which is when they're around. And they're the kind of men that have BRAINS. Male gender, where did you go WRONG? Ugh.**

**ITD will be updated when I feel like doing Aftermath. Which probably won't be right now.  
**


	3. The Hope of Icebreath

**IF ANYONE WHO READS THIS IS ON VACATION FOR PART OF THIS WEEK, TODAY IS JULY 20TH.  
COUGH.**

**Ahem. Anyway, yes, I have updated. FOR THE SECOND TIME. Two months after the first update. Apologies.  
So today, we are visiting Icebreath. In case you have forgotten Icebreath, she is a ****"blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. RiverClan deputy. She's extremely friendly with her Clan, but with the other Clans, her tone is so icy, you can almost see the ice coming from her breath."

* * *

**Icebreath woke up just as the sun started to rise. Yawning, she got up and stretched before walking out of the warriors den and into the RiverClan camp's main clearing.

"Greetings, Icebreath," Bearstar greeted her.

"Hello, Bearstar," Icebreath replied, bowing her head in respect.

"Why don't you assign the patrols for today?" Bearstar suggested.

"Of course." Icebreath looked around nervously at the cats gathering around her to hear about the patrols. She had only been made deputy a few sunrises ago and wasn't quite use to it yet. Sucking up her nervousness, Icebreath smiled warmly at the cats around her. "At dawn, Sweetfern will lead a hunting patrol. She can choose whoever she wants to be in it. Lightningwind, Graypelt, and..."

"And who?" Lightningwind prompted.

But Icebreath was distracted by a group of apprentices in the back. They were like a Clan within a Clan, led by Bubblepaw.

"We should be the leaders of the Clan," Wetpaw insisted, whispering.

"No! That's not enough," Bubblepaw argued in a whisper. "We should rule the whole forest! All four Clans!"

"Icebreath?" Sweetfern brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sorry. Lightningwind, Graypelt, and Rabbitpaw will take the sunhigh patrol. After sunhigh, Fishnose will lead another hunting patrol. Horsetail, Whitefoot, and Bubblepaw will take the last border patrol." Icebreath felt really warm as she finished.

Bubblepaw grinned up at Whitefoot. "We're going on border patrol!"

"So I've heard," Whitefoot growled. "I'm surprised you did over all that mumbling you and your friends made."

"Sorry." Bubblepaw ducked her head, her ears flattened to her head. "There's just something we wanted to discuss, and we were so excited about it it couldn't possibly wait."

Whitefoot sighed, a smile creeping onto her face. "Go on, then, Bubblepaw. You can have a little time to discuss whatever you want until we go out to train."

"Thank you Whitefoot!" Bubblepaw beamed at her mentor before bounding off to find her friends.

_What could I have been thinking?_ Icebreath wondered inside her head. _They're apprentices. They couldn't possibly be serious about ruling all four Clans. Then again...there's nothing to stop them from doing whatever they want. If only there was an afterlife! A paradise to go to if we did good, and a prison to go to if we did evil.

* * *

_"Alright, ready to try it?" Icebreath asked.

"Yes!" Sandpaw, one of Bubblepaw's friends, agreed.

"Alright, let's try that fish catching method." Icebreath led her apprentice to the river. "Sit so your shadow doesn't fall on the water."

Sandpaw sat where his shadow didn't fall on the water, eagerly looking into the river to find a fish.

"When you see a fish, scoop it up in your paw onto dry land. Then deal the death blow," Icebreath instructed.

"I know! You've already given me three demonstrations!" Sandpaw hissed.

"Then go ahead..." Icebreath told him. She was trying her best not to lose her temper.

Sandpaw waited until finally, a fish came within his reach. His paw shot into the water to scoop it the fish up onto dry land, but he missed. All he managed to do was splash some water.

"You timed it wrong. Try waiting until the fish is just to the left of your nose," Icebreath suggested.

"I know I timed it wrong, idiot!" Sandpaw snapped. "You'll see! I won't need to learn this stuff! You'll see, you'll all see! BubbleClan will rise and we'll take over the whole forest!" Baring his fangs at his mentor, Sandpaw got up and stomped back to camp.

"Oh, dear..." Icebreath whispered. She quickly caught another fish and, with her three fish in her jaws, she went back to camp as well. Placing the three fish on the freshkill pile, Icebreath went back to the warriors den to sleep a little

_If only there was an afterlife. If only there was a way to stop BubbleClan. If only, if only!

* * *

_**Man, the if only thing will just bother me for the rest of my life. If only...something about the moon and the sky...man! There's some kind of song that I can't remember that goes like that! Oh well.  
BubbleClan? ...Aw man. Yes, Bubblepaw creeped into this story too, but I needed names and Bubblepaw would most likely be a RiverClan name anyway. At least she's not so unbearable. I hope.  
You can stop BubbleClan, Icebreath! You can do anything if you put your mind to it!  
Oh, what am I kidding? The only way you can beat BubbleClan IS with an afterlife, which you won't find out about until like four more chapters in your second appearance. **

**...Wait...  
**


	4. The Silence of Spottedpath

**You. Yes, you. You know who you are. Your ways are contagious. And I have caught them. Thanks a lot. Seriously, though, thanks. You are awesome.  
I think I'll stick with this avatar for awhile.  
So now we visit Spottedpath. The shy one. The one who never talks. Me to a T. As long as Firefox doesn't mess up during this, this should go well.  
I have now figured out everyone's problems. In this story. So I'm pretty much set. And as this has at least 7 chapters left, I need to hurry up with this.

* * *

**In the warriors den of ShadowClan, a black she-cat with amber eyes sat in front of the deputy. The deputy was named Darkface. But no one cares.

"And...the hunting patrol will be lead by Redclaw," Darkface decided.

"Moonpaw and Spottedpath can come with me," Redclaw decided.

So Redclaw, Spottedpath, and Moonpaw went out to hunt in ShadowClan territory. The territory is all marshy, in case you can't remember. Which doesn't matter.

"I'll take Moonpaw this way, and you can go that way," Redclaw suggested.

Spottedpath nodded at her. So Redclaw and Moonpaw went this way, and Spottedpath went that way.

While going that way, Spottedpath felt a feeling of dread. The kind where you feel like you've been sent to do something you're bad at and don't believe you can actually do. Other than the fact that Spottedpath was a superb hunter, she was right.

After going that way for awhile, Spottedpath somehow found a pond. Which is weird, since she didn't remember there being a pond anywhere in ShadowClan territory. Then again, she had a great memory.

At the pond, Spottedpath caught a few frogs and a mouse that was randomly sleeping there. At that point it was getting late, so Spottedpath went back to camp, feeling down about how 'little' she caught.

* * *

"Nice job, Spottedpath!" Moonpaw mewed when he saw all the prey Spottedpath caught. Spottedpath just shook her head. "Come on, we both know you caught as much as you could carry. Redclaw and I only found one toad each."

Spottedpath just shrugged and dropped her prey on the freshkill pile. Moonpaw decided he had a question and went over to talk to Redclaw, who was his mentor.

"Redclaw?"

"Yes?" Redclaw replied.

"Does Spottedpath ever talk?"

"Usually, no," Redclaw admitted. "But under that silence is a lot of intelligence. You'd be surprised at everything she knows."

Spottedpath rolled her eyes at the statement. She 'barely' knew the 'basics'! For example, was it not obvious that ThunderClan's entrance was through the ravine, but they could exit behind the nursery, that they should guard both entrances during an attack? It was 'simple'. Not to mention how 'simple' it was that if you put dead plants on a supply of herbs, the herbs would grow better. This was 'basic' information.

"I'm terrible at this," Spottedpath muttered under her breath. _If only they knew.

* * *

_**I apologize to you for the chapter of shortness. These chapter have been relatively short, and after Tigerhead's first chapter, I'll probably start combining. It's practically the same thing anyway.  
If you read 'Spottepath' anywhere, sorry. I do that a lot with 'Spottedfur' in We Interrupt This Prophecy, but I usually catch it. This time I haven't been paying attention.  
Moonpaw is a male and Redclaw is a female. Just saying.  
**


	5. The Ambition of Tigerhead

**Step 1: Do a lot of research on Pokemon  
Step 2: Take some Pokemon related quizzes  
Step 3: Write a chapter in a currently unpublished Pokemon story  
Step 4: Get on fanfiction and remember what should be updated.  
Step 5: Update _If No One Believed_, even though you feel like writing about Pokemon**

**This is what has happened. So anyway, Tigerhead's the ambitious guy who can't do anything. I am ambitious and can't do anything! I just stay home, and dream a lot! And dream about being, WindClan's leader! Other than that I...can't do anything! (Points if you know what song that is based on.)**

* * *

In the Warriors den of WindClan, which wan't really a den at all, there was a brown cat with green eyes. He was curled up in his nest. He was asleep. And he was dreaming.

This tom's name was Tigerheart. He has had many dreams in his lifetime. Many dreams on many nights. However, all his dreams were the same.

He dreamed of ruling WindClan.

His sleep was filled with dreams, dreams of his Clanmates calling him 'Tigerstar', dreams of his Clanmates respecting him for the cat that he thought he was in his mind. He dreamed of getting back at those who mocked him for his 'unrealistic' dreams, dreamed of making them realize that they were wrong about him.

If only, he had the skills to back up these dreams. If only he was able to realize that he was filled with far more faults than he realized.

Then again, from someone who dreams of being called 'Tigerstar', what do you expect? A fuzzy bunny who would bring peace to all the Clans? Silly.

If only he was a good warrior. Then he might have stood a chance to realize his dreams.

* * *

The hunting crouch.

The common way for a cat to catch a mouse.

Of course, Tigerhead was a WindClan cat. Mice had nothing to do with his Clan. They preferred to stay out of his territory.

One crazy mouse, however, didn't seem to care that he was now in WindClan's territory. He was busy looking for something to eat.

Tigerhead got into the hunting crouch and slowly, carefully, made his way towards his prey.

The mouse did not notice him.

Closer, closer...

The mouse was still busy looking for food of its own. Little did it know that it was about to become food itself.

Oh, the irony of it all.

Closer, closer, closer...

_Snap!_

The mouse ran away.

"Fox-dung!" Tigerhead hissed. He'd been so focused on trying to catch the mouse that he hadn't even noticed the stick he had just stepped on.

Wait...

"What in the name of StarClan is a stick doing in WindClan territory?" Tigerhead asked out loud. No one else was around, so he got no response. _Stupid branch_. Tigerhead decided to go back to camp then, as he'd been hunting all morning. Too bad he'd have to face his Clanmates' wrath when they realized that he hadn't caught anything while hunting...

* * *

"StarClan, Tigerhead, can't you even one piece of prey after you've been hunting all morning?"

Tigerhead bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Swiftnose."

"'Sorry' catches no prey," Swiftnose, the WindClan deputy, growled. "I have no idea how you got to be a warrior when you're so incompetent!"

"Sorry," Tigerhead repeated under his breath.

Swiftnose sighed. "You're as much use as a dead fox to WindClan. Until the next full moon, you're doing apprentice duties."

"It's almost leafbare," Tigerhead pointed out.

"How much prey have you caught since you became a warrior?" Swiftnose asked. "Don't bother asking, I've been keeping track. Three rabbits, one thrush, and two sparrows. When did you become a warrior? Five moons ago."

Tigerhead sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know. You were a talented apprentice, but I don't know where that talent went. Sometimes I wonder if I was imagining things when I trained you and you showed signs of being a decent hunter."

Tigerhead stared at Swiftnose, suddenly angry. "You used to be my mentor. Shouldn't you praise my accomplishments instead of only pointing out my faults?"

"What accomplishments? You can't hunt worth a mousetail and the last time we fought ShadowClan, you couldn't even beat an apprentice."

"He was a small warrior," Tigerhead protested.

"He got his warrior name _after _that battle because he defeated_ you_," Swiftnose growled. He sighed. "Tigerhead, you need more hunting and battling training. If you ever want it-"

"I'm not asking you for help," Tigerhead replied. "I can be a Clan leader the way I am now just fine."

"Alright, 'future leader'," Swiftnose said somewhat sarcastically. "Why don't you go check on the elders? They've been complaining about ticks."

Tigerhead went to the medicine cat's den to get the mouse bile he'd probably need and, with a sigh, went into the elder's den.

He'd show Swiftnose.

He'd show them all.

Someday he'd be known as Tigerstar, and he'd be the most feared cat in the forest.

* * *

**Silly Tigerhead, you're just like Tigerstar. Only without the being a good warrior and all of that stuff. You're just plain useless. To everyone. EVERY. SINGLE. CAT.  
I found a thingy that tells me all the Clan terminology used in the books, so I used some here. So if you saw some phrases I don't normally use, that's why. However, 'StarClan' isn't really Clan terminology, its correct form is 'Great StarClan', but you know what? I've been using 'StarClan' forever. It's my way of mkaing the Clan cats say 'goodness' instead of 'oh my gosh'. (STOP RANTING!) FINE!  
I'm apparently one of the most distracted people ever. While writing this chapter, I not only read a 26 chapter long fanfiction (still in progress), but I read an entire manga as well. Something possessed me to read all 13 chapters of the LoZ: Four Swords manga, so sorry about that. I guess I really didn't want to write this chapter.  
Cookie for a review? I don't get a lot of reviews for my stories...this story has pretty close to the most reviews per chapter I've gotten in awhile. And since that's three...that's sad. That is completely and honestly sad. **


	6. Rocklegs's Dream

**I sing for joy**

* * *

Rocklegs walked back into ThunderClan's camp carrying two mice. It was still leaf-bare, and there was still a lot of mice out for no reason. There were some voles and thrushes and other prey too, but the mice really caught Rocklegs's attention. After all, mice weren't usually this plentiful in any part of leaf-bare.

But his Clanmates told him not to question it, so question it he didn't.

Rocklegs was too excited to be concerned anyway. The full moon would be in a few days, and he hoped Treestar would pick him to go to the Gathering. After all, the Gathering was a peaceful time for the Clans to meet, and it was an honor to get picked to go. Who wouldn't be excited?

"Rocklegs?" Springtail asked as he made his way towards the freshkill pile. She walked over to him, leaving her previous conversation with Thrushpaw, who was confused as to why Springtail had suddenly abandoned the conversation without warning. Thrushpaw shrugged with his missing collarbone and went back to the apprentice's den.

"What is it?" Rocklegs asked as he set his freshkill on the pile.

"Treestar said he wanted you to go to the Gathering," Springtail told him. "He's off on border patrol, so he asked me to tell you for him."

"Thanks." Rocklegs bowed his head and went into the warriors den.

_I better get as much sleep as I can in the few days before the Gathering_, Rocklegs thought. _That way after the Gathering I'll still be able to help my Clanmates_.

With a yawn, Rocklegs fell asleep.

* * *

_"Rocklegs!" a voice shouted._

_Rocklegs looked around. He was in ThunderClan's camp, but it was completely empty. "Who are you? What do you want?" Rocklegs demanded._

_"You'd know that if you'd remember what you dream about." the voice told him._

_"Why are dreams suddenly so important now?" Rocklegs asked. "Dreams are pointless. Just visions of what will never be."_

_"Not always, Rocklegs. Sometimes dreams aren't visions of what will never be, but of what's to come."_

_"Who are you?" Rocklegs repeated._

_"I'd tell you, but you'll just forget again. After all, this is just a pointless dream, isn't it? Why would you bother to remember?"_

_Rocklegs sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt. I didn't mean to forget, but most dreams are pointless. After I forgot about what I dreamed about last time, I just assumed it was another dream that meant nothing."_

_"I forgive you, Rocklegs. Try to remember. Maybe if you try to remember, you'll remember who I am and what you must do."_

_"What I must do?" Rocklegs asked. He closed his eyes and tried to remember about what he had dreamt about during the past moon. Many pointless dreams of hunting sparrows only to fall to his death from a tree came to mind (he had no idea why he dreamed about that all the time), but one dream in particular came to mind. It had started out just like every other hunting dream he'd had..._

* * *

Flashback...

Rocklegs got ready to strike, his eyes on a sparrow only tail-lengths away from him on the same branch. He wiggled his haunches, got ready to leap, and-

The branch broke off from the tree and fell down.

Rocklegs fell down from the tree, trying desperately to cling to another branch on the tree. The sparrow he'd been hunting flew off, alarmed, but Rocklegs no longer cared about the sparrow. He was concerned only for his safety now.

"Help!" Rocklegs shouted. He knew no one was near where he was hunting, but he felt better just announcing he needed help to the whole forest.

However, an unexpected set of teeth closed around his neck, stopping his fall. Rocklegs looked up to see a large ginger cat with amber eyes above him, sitting on the tree as he tried to pull Rocklegs onto the branch. Rocklegs set his gray paws to work and helped the cat help him get on the branch. Soon, they were both sitting on the branch, which was very sturdy, enough to hold them both without trouble, and close to the ground.

"Thanks," Rocklegs told the cat. "I thought I was going to die." Then suddenly he remembered the other times he'd had this dream. "I was supposed to die! Why did you save me?"

"Because I need your help," Thunder told him.

"What kind of help?" Rocklegs asked suspiciously.

Thunder bowed his head. "Rocklegs, when you fell out of the tree, you believed that shouting that you needed help would help you, even though in most cases it wouldn't. Because of that, I was able to rescue you. You are truly an amazing cat- most cats don't have your skill in battle or hunting, and most would accept that they were about to die when they fell from that tree. You fought for your life. You are truly an amazing cat, worthy to be my descendant."

"Are you Thunderstar?" Rocklegs asked, amazed. The only reason Rocklegs knew Thunder was his ancestor was because his ancestors all bragged about having Thunder's blood in their veins. Rocklegs didn't boast this like the rest of his family, but he at least knew he was related to the great Thunder.

"To most I am known as Thunder," Thunder told him. "You have a great task ahead of you, Rocklegs."

"What's that? Is it dangerous?" Rocklegs asked. "Do I need to betray ThunderClan for this task? If I do, I'm not doing it."

"You show great loyalty," Thunder observed. "And that is why you will succeed. You must save all your Clanmates and your Clanmates that will come after you from eternal suffering."

"How?" Rocklegs demanded.

And so Rocklegs learned about StarClan, the Dark Forest, and everything related to that as Thunder explained it to him.

"You must tell your Clanmates and all the other Clans about this," Thunder told him. "That way, they will be able to live in StarClan forever instead of suffering in the Place of No Stars."

"How do I do that? I'm one cat. I can't tell four Clans all this without getting killed. They'll think I'm mad, crazy, insane!"

"Calm down, Rocklegs, before you say something stupid. You're not doing this alone. Three others will aid you in your quest."

"Who?"

"One cat from each Clan, descended from the founder of their respective Clan," Thunder told him. "You're the cat from ThunderClan. In time, you will learn who the others are."

Rocklegs bowed his head, but as a sparrow flew by he chased after the sparrow. "Get back here, sparrow! I'm not done with you yet!"

Thunder sighed. "He's not going to remember this, is he?"

* * *

_"One cat from each Clan..." Rocklegs thought out loud. "Thunder, I'm sorry. Truly I am."_

_Thunder appeared in front of Rocklegs. "Just don't forget this time, and don't stop believing. Then I'll forgive you."_

* * *

**I am sincerely sorry.**


	7. Icebreath's Dream and Icebreath's Horror

**At the work of your hands.**

* * *

Icebreath and Whitefoot walked to RiverClan's training area. Bubblepaw and Sandpaw, their apprentices, were trailing behind, whispering excitedly about something under their breaths.

"Hurry up, you're falling behind," Icebreath told him, a slight growl surfacing in her voice.

Bubblepaw and Sandpaw jumped and quickly caught up to Whitefoot and Icebreath before the deputy could say anything else.

"Is something bothering you?" Whitefoot asked. She looked concerned. "You're not usually like this unless you're dealing with the other Clans..."

Icebreath smiled. "Don't worry, Whitefoot, everything's fine. I'm just...worried. About a lot of things."

"If you're sure..." Whitefoot sounded uncertain, but was finally convinced when Icebreath smiled again, causing Whitefoot to smile back.

The two were great friends.

Icebreath turned around when they reached their destination. "You two are almost ready to be warriors," she told Sandpaw and Bubblepaw. This was moons after Icebreath's first attempt to teach Sandpaw how to fish, and now Sandpaw was the best hunter of RiverClan's apprentices.

She was almost proud of him.

But she was worried about what he and Bubblepaw were planning.

Bubblepaw and Sandpaw were extremely excited when Icebreath announced this. "We're going to be warriors!"

"Not yet," Icebreath told them. "First, you must be assessed."

"Today we're assessing your fighting skills," Whitefoot said. "You two need to set up a mock battle between yourselves. We'll watch you fight, and then determine if you're fighting skills are where they should be."

"Yes, Whitefoot." Bubblepaw bowed her head, and exchanged a glance with Sandpaw.

Icebreath shivered. "Well, let's get started. Whenever you're ready." She smiled at the two apprentices.

They smiled back.

And then they attacked Whitefoot.

"What are you doing?" Icebreath demanded.

"Are you assessing our battle skills?" Sandpaw asked.

"Are we ready to be warriors?" Bubblepaw inquired.

Now Whitefoot was dead. They'd taken the warrior by surprise.

"Whitefoot..." Icebreath whispered. Her friend was dead.

Whitefoot was dead.

* * *

_That night, Icebreath found herself reliving the scene in her dreams. She saw herself smiling at the two apprentices, encouraging them to begin the assessment. Then they smiled back, as if relieved that she was encouraging them. Then they took her advise to start when they were ready, and Whitefoot was dead._

_Icebreath couldn't stand watching a second time. She turned away and closed her eyes. All she could hope was that there was some sort of peaceful afterlife for Whitefoot._

_"There is no peaceful afterlife for the ignorant," a voice told her._

_Icebreath looked up and opened her eyes to see a gray tom with green eyes in front of her. He was shielding the scene from her, but it wasn't necessary because the scene replayed itself in Icebreath's mind._

_"You have wished for an afterlife," the cat told her. "You wish for a paradise for the good and a prison for the bad. You're very smart, for you believe in what others won't think about."_

_"There's an afterlife?" Icebreath asked, amazed._

_The tom smiled. "Of course. Only those who wish for an afterlife, or know there's a paradise waiting for them, live in paradise. The ignorant, and those who know the consequences of their bad actions and yet do bad things anyway, go to the prison. My name is River."_

_"Riverstar?"_

_"I prefer River."_

_"Oh."_

_"The paradise is known as StarClan. The prison is known as the Place of No Stars. If you never lose hold of your hope, then you will go to StarClan. Your Clanmates, however, are headed straight for the Place of No Stars."_

_Icebreath stared at him, shocked at everything she was learning._

_"Your friend Whitefoot." A vision of Whitefoot appeared next to River, although it wasn't an actual cat, it only looked like Icebreath's friend. "She was ignorant, like the rest of RiverClan. She went to the Place of No Stars."_

_"Whitefoot..."_

_"I don't want this to happen to anyone else in RiverClan. I can tell you don't either, Icebreath. You care for your Clanmates like me. And that is why you must warn them."_

_"I will," Icebreath promised. "I will save our Clan."_

* * *

**Geez, Bubblepaw! Stop being so evil! Whitefoot was a cool character!**


	8. Spottedpath's Dream and the Gathering

**Forever I'll love you, forever I'll stand.**

* * *

_Spottedpath looked around. This was pretty strange. At this moment, Spottedpath was standing in the middle of a huge body of water. The word 'lake' came to mind, but she didn't know why. She just assumed she was standing in a lake._

_She was standing on the lake, to be exact, her paws barely touching the surface of the water. The water lapped at her paws comfortingly, easing some of the stress Spottedpath had been feeling lately from trying to better herself. It was a calm and peaceful moment, even if the moment defied all logic._

_"Believe!" a voice suddenly told her._

_Spottedpath looked around, but there weren't any other cats around. _Who was that?

_"Believe!" the voice shouted again. "Believe, for you have been chosen!"_

Chosen for what?_ Spottedpath wondered._

_"You have been chosen to save the Clans from their ignorance! You shall spread the word about StarClan!"_

_A black she-cat with green eyes appeared in front of Spottedpath. _Why do most of the original Clan leaders have green eyes?

_The Fourth Wall Police dropped a cookie on Spottedpath's head, but since she was dreaming, neither she nor the black cat noticed._

_"Are you...Shadow?" Spottedpath whispered._

_"I am. You're far too quiet for your own good, Spottedpath. It is time for you to find something to talk about. And you will. You shall tell all cats about StarClan, so that they will believe in StarClan and live in paradise instead of suffering."_

_Spottedpath nodded. She seemed to understand without asking any other questions._

_And then she woke up._

* * *

Spottedpath followed Sunstar to the Gathering. She looked around, surprised to see so many cats in one place. This was her first Gathering, and she was more excited than nervous, for once.

Sunstar flicked her tail, and ShadowClan followed her to Fourtrees. Spottedpath followed, trailing in the back.

She looked around for a place to sit, but on her way an interesting conversation caught her attention.

"So this brown cat appears and tells me her name is Wind, she's the original founder of WindClan, and that there's this thing called StarClan where good cats go when they die. Isn't that weird?"

Spottedpath looked up to see a brown tom with green eyes. His head seemed slightly large for the rest of his body, but then again, she couldn't be imagining things."

"You're weird. I don't like you," the RiverClan apprentice he was talking to commented. "WindClan must be on catmint or something." The apprentice rolled his eyes and walked away.

So there was another cat who'd had a dream like hers?

Before she could say anything, a blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes walked over. "You just said something about dreaming about Wind telling you about something called StarClan, right?"

Tigerhead nodded.

"Oh."

"Why? Did you dream about that too?"

"Well, River told me, since _Wind_ would never tell me anything because I'm from RiverClan. But yeah, River told me the same thing," the blue-gray she-cat told him. "My name's Icebreath."

"You're the deputy from RiverClan, aren't you?" Icebreath nodded. The brown tom bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tigerhead of WindClan."

"You're Spottedpath of ShadowClan, aren't you?" Icebreath asked, noticing Spottedpath. Spottedpath nodded. "Alright. You've been listening to our conversation. Do you have anything to say?"

Spottedpath nodded nervously.

"Well?" Spottedpath didn't say anything. "Speak up," Icebreath told her. "What's on your mind?"

"What, did you have a dream about Shadow telling you about StarClan?" Tigerhead asked.

Spottedpath nodded.

"So, the cat from ShadowClan that never speaks is the cat from ShadowClan who knows," Tigerhead observed.

"That's wonderful," Icebreath commented sarcastically. "Now, who's the cat from ThunderClan? All we need is for the cat to be crazy old Treestar, who thinks he's still an apprentice. That'd round out this group nicely."

"Was that an insult to me and our ShadowClan friend here?" Tigerhead asked.

"Perhaps."

"What did you eat before you fell asleep last night?"

"A fish. It tasted fantastic."

"You RiverClan cats are all the same. You all think you're better than everyone else because you can swim and think you can treat us like dirt. Must be from the fish you eat."

"Shouldn't we stop arguing?" Spottedpath asked, speaking for the same time. "We should be working together. We have a common goal."

The two cats stared at her, shocked that she'd actually spoken.

Icebreath nodded. "We need to work together, not argue."

Before the conversation could continue, a gray tom with amber eyes approached them. "Would you happen to know about StarClan?"

"Yes, Rocklegs. Do you?" Tigerhead asked.

"Why else would I ask you?" Rocklegs rolled his eyes.

"Well, looks like the group's assembled," Icebreath commented. "Shall we plan how we're going to go about this, then?"

* * *

**A combination chapter. Trying to kill two birds with one stone, since Spottedpath had nothing to do for the beginning of the chapter except dream. She's kinda a boring character, so might as well throw the Gathering in.  
I believe next chapter is last. Three chapters in one day? Wow, Spotty, what's up with you? I'm bored, be quiet and wait for the next chapter like a good Tobi. Because Tobi IS a good boy, you know. **


	9. Tigerhead's Dream

**Wait, what? I clicked on the latest chapter and I see this again? What madness is this, this chapter was already up! (If you have not seen this message before, please ignore until you see it again). Well, I'm happy to announce that I wrote this chapter before it was supposed to be written! This SHOULD be chapter 9, but why's it chapter 6? Because I need to write it...today or tomorrow for...personal reasons (that's only for this chapter, mind you) and I need to get it up before it accidentally gets deleted. So as for why this keeps appearing at the latest chapter...just look at the table of contents and go to the chapter you haven't read. I'm sorry, but sometimes things aren't what you expect. Thanks a LOT, life.  
In this chapter, Tigerhead gets his dream from StarClan that you know nothing about!  
Disclaimer: Even though I hate romance stuff, I ship the crap out of everything, as I learned last night while reading the Four Swords manga and making three shippings out of it. Why? I dunno, but two really made sense to me, and one was just like 'leftover characters...okay, GreenXZelda, whatever.'**

* * *

Tigerhead growled as he settled himself in his nest. The warriors around him gave him weird looks as they got ready to sleep themselves, but Tigerhead ignored them. He was in a bad enough mood already, but if he let their looks get to him things could get ugly.

Tigerhead was really annoyed with Swiftnose. Swiftnose was still punishing him for not being able to catch much prey, even though the full moon had passed and Swiftnose should've stopped by now. Apparently Swiftnose didn't keep promises, though, so Tigerhead was still stuck on apprentice duties.

He hates apprentice duties. He had to tend to the elders' every whim, which in itself was enough, but he had to help the medicine cat gather herbs and change bedding in every den too. It was horrible. Some of the warriors were now calling him 'Tigerpaw' again, and Hawkpaw, who'd just become an apprentice himself, actually thought he was an apprentice.

The whole thing was...what was the word? Oh, yes.

Embarrassing.

The future leader of WindClan should not be stuck with such tedious, demeaning tasks. It wasn't right. He would lead _WindClan_ one day, not be its permanent apprentice.

What was wrong with the world? No, not that...

What was wrong with his Clan?

Tigerhead fell asleep, deciding not to think about it.

* * *

_"Tigerhead," a voice called Tigerhead in his dreams._

_Tigerhead looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Great. I'm going crazy."_

_"Why did I pick you, of all cats?" a voice groaned. "It's not worth the effort of talking to you if you don't believe."_

_"What in the name of Fourtrees am I believing in, again?" Tigerhead asked, but he got no response. Tigerhead decided to pretend the voice didn't exist as he chased after a rabbit that had appeared and killed it. "I caught it!"_

_"Too bad you have to dream to catch things. How exactly do you plan on being Clan leader when you're so incompetent?" the voice commented for the third time._

_"Swiftnose, stop insulting me in my sleep. It's enough that you do it all day, do you really have to invade my dreams, too?" Tigerhead pleaded with the voice._

_"I'm not Swiftnose, beetle-brain!"_

_"Then who are you?"_

_"I won't tell you. If you believe, I might..."_

_"Believe in what?"_

_No respnse._

_"Stop playing games."_

_"I'm not a kit," the voice told him._

_"Alright, fine. I believe in whatever mysterious force allows whoever you are to talk to me. Can you tell me who you are, now?"_

_A small brown she-cat appeared in front of Tigerhead. "It's about time."_

_"Yes, whatever, who are you?" Tigerhead demanded for the third or fourth time._

_"I am Wind, the first leader of WindClan, and I am also your ancestor. You have a huge task ahead of you, young warrior."_

_"Oh, really? A dead cat's speaking to me? What did I eat before I went to sleep?" Tigerhead asked himself._

_"Yes, a dead cat's speaking to you. Now do as you were taught and respect your elders." Tigerhead didn't respond, so Wind continued. "There is an afterlife."_

_"Really..?"_

_"Yes. When cats die, they either go to StarClan if they were good or the Dark Forest if they were bad. StarClan is a paradise with endless hunting, and you can watch over the Clans forever. The Dark Forest is a living nightmare. No food, no companions, and no communication with the living Clan cats. Ever," Wind explained._

_"Okay..."_

_"However, no living cat believes in StarClan. That's why there are only four members of StarClan. The other cats went to the Dark Forest because they refused to believe in a paradise waiting for them after they died."_

_"Of course."_

_"Your task is to meet up with three other cats to convince the Clans that StarClan exists."_

_"What if I don't believe in StarClan?"_

_"A StarClan member is speaking to you. Admit it, you'd never make up a dream this weird."_

_"That's true." Tigerhead bowed his head. "The things you've said sound ridiculous, but they can't be false."_

_Wind nodded. "May StarClan light your path."_

* * *

**Note to self: Stop getting sidetracked when writing.  
So, only about four chapters left. Short and sweet works in this story, or at least I hope, so that shouldn't be too bad. Now I gotta learn how to explain StarClan and the Dark Forest better...**


	10. When Everyone Believed

**Nothing compares to the promise I have in you. -Darlene Zschech**

* * *

"Dog!" Swifnose shouted.

Tigerhead picked up his head from where it was before, sniffing on the ground for prey. He sniffed the air and immediately smelled the dog Swiftnose had alerted the hunting patrol too.

"Hawkpaw, go back to camp," Harefoot ordered.

"But-" Hawkpaw protested, her eyes glaring at Tigerhead. She was obviously about to point out that Tigerhead should go, since he was the worst at fighting.

How true this was.

"I said go!" Harefoot hissed. "We're going to need back-up. Quickly, Hawkpaw, before any cats die today!"

Hawkpaw immediately ran towards the WindClan camp.

"Where's the dog?" Tigerhead asked.

"Over there." Swiftnose pointed with his tail. "It's coming this way. We have to prevent it from getting to camp."

The two warriors nodded. Just after Swiftnose said this, a dog appeared, running towards them.

"Attack!" Swiftnose yowled.

The three warriors attacked. And attacked. And attacked.

The dog fought back. And back. And back.

"We're not doing anything," Harefoot panted. "The dog's not even wounded in the slightest."

"I have a plan that might work. We might not need back-up," Swiftnose told them. "But I need one cat for the distraction and two cats to work the actual plan. Of course, neither of you should risk your lives, so I-"

"I'll do it." Tigerhead interrupted.

"No, Tigerhead, it's too dangerous," Swiftnose growled.

Tigerhead shrugged. "Do you want your plan to work or not? If I'm not the distraction, it'll fail."

"He has a point," Harefoot agreed.

Swiftnose sighed. "Alright, Tigerhead's the distraction, Harefoot, here's the plan..."

Tigerhead distracted the dog while Swiftnose told Harefoot what the real plan was. It was easy to distract the stupid dog. If he didn't try to attack, avoiding the dog's attacks was really easy. As long as-

"Hold it in position, Tigerhead!" Swiftnose meowed.

_Fox-dung_. Tigerhead did his best to keep the dog from moving. _For WindClan and its future leader, T-_

The dog grabbed Tigerhead by the neck with his teeth, shaking him around.

Swiftnose and Harefoot proceeded with the plan, unaware of Tigerhead's predicament. The dog continued to shake him around, and Tigerhead felt sure he was going to-

The plan worked wonderfully. The dog ran away, and then after awhile, remembered what was in its mouth and spit Tigerhead onto the ground before continuing its retreat.

"Tigerhead!" Harefoot shouted. Harefoot and Swiftnose ran over to Tigerhead.

Tigerhead lifted his head weakly at the sound of the two cats coming. "F-for WindClan, and it's f-future l-leader, Swiftnose," he rasped. Then his head fell to the ground.

Tigerhead was dead.

* * *

"Alright, do you two know what the plan is now?" Icebreath asked.

Spottedpath and Rocklegs nodded. The three cats were now at the next Gathering, awaiting the moment to tell the Clans everything.

"Great. Since I'm representing RiverClan for Bearstar, this is the perfect opportunity. With StarClan's help, we won't blow it," Icebreath said.

"Where's Tigerhead?" Rocklegs asked, suddenly realizing there were only three of them there. "He better be dead or something..."

Just then, Tigerhead's spirit appeared next to them. "Hi!"

The three cats jumped a mil-oh, sorry, a _tree-length_.

"Tigerhead?" Spottedpath asked. "What happened to you?"

"I died," Tigerhead said like it was no big deal. "Got killed by a dog. So, you three ready?"

"Yup," Icebreath replied.

"Go," Tigerhead told her. "StarClan is with you every pawstep of the way."

Icebreath nodded and jumped onto the Great Rock. "Cats of all Clans! Listen to what I am about to say, for it will save you from your own ignorance!"

* * *

Few cats listened to the explanation of StarClan from the three cats.

Most cats just assumed they'd gone crazy. Had a bit of catmint or something.

But the few who listened noticed Tigerhead's spirit next to Icebreath, and knew the cats weren't lying.

Then a few days later, Rocklegs died. He was hunting a sparrow, and the tree branch snapped under his weight. He died from the fall.

A few more cats listened.

Spottedpath was the third to go. She drowned in water that had never been seen in ShadowClan territory before.

More cats listened.

Icestar continued to tell everyone about StarClan at every Gathering following that first Gathering she did so when she was only Icebreath, reporting in Bearstar's absence. Bearstar had died soon after that Gathering. The more she preached, and the more the three cats that had originally stood with her died, the more cats listened.

But it wasn't until Icestar died that StarClan was accepted by all the cats.

Icestar lost all of her lives quickly. She lasted many moons, more than the average Clan leader. One life was taken from a fox. Another, she slipped into the river while hunting and drowned. A third was lost to hunting near the gorge and accidentally falling in it. Cats were surprised that she kept dying and coming back to life.

That's when most of StarClan's supporters were gained.

Icestar lost her last life to greencough. She wasn't all that old, but to the Clan cats, she'd lived an extraordinarily long life.

After she died, every Clan cat believed in StarClan.

And that was how Everyone Believed in StarClan.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! And my room's cleaner too!Up next? Four one-shots! (I wrote another one-shot after I said there'd be three. Sue me. I have amazing dreams.)  
So, cookie for a review? Reviews make me as happy as seeing the latest Harry Potter movie in theaters, which is what I'm going to go do now! **


End file.
